This invention relates to a slide mount for holding a transparency in position for projection in a projector.
A typical slide mount known in the art is formed from a rectangular sheet of cardboard or other stiff material foldable along the shorter sides thereof into two equal half portions. Each of the half portions of the sheet is formed in the center thereof with a rectangular opening which is identical in dimensions to a picture on a transparency to be mounted on the sheet, and when the two half portions of the sheet are folded upon each other, the openings formed therein are capable of being aligned with each other. In order to prepare a slide, a transparency is placed on one half portion of the sheet in such a manner that the picture on the transparency may be exactly aligned with the opening formed in the one half portion; an adhesive is applied to the sheet in an area around the transparency; then, the other half portion of the sheet is folded upon the transparency and joined by the adhesive with the one half portion thereof to secure the transparency in position. Due to its general character as described above, however, the known slide mount unavoidably involves a number of disadvantages in the manufacture and use thereof. First, a great amount of care, and hence a high level of skill are required to position a transparency relative to the openings of the mount to correctly expose the picture on the transparency through those openings. Thus, positioning a transparency correctly in a know slide mount necessarily makes the production of a slide a very time-consuming and inefficient job. Moreover, a transparency often becomes stained by the fingers of a person during its positioning relative to the openings of the mount. It is also possible that the adhesive applied to the mount may often stain or even spoil the transparency. Furthermore, the known slide mount provides no interchangeability, because when it is desired to take a particular transparency out of its mount, there is no alternative but to destroy the mount, and destroying the mount makes it unreusable and may often give damage to the transparency.